


You're Gonna Say "Get away" But Haven't Said It

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 一些算是他们两个谈恋爱的事。





	You're Gonna Say "Get away" But Haven't Said It

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我的一篇 普通人AU 除去没有超级英雄身份和杰森没有死外 人物关系不变 非常ooc

杰森趴在庄园里某一个阳台的栏杆上。迪克走到他身后，他警惕地回头看了一眼，像只受惊的幼兽。迪克觉得这很可爱，又有些好笑，他说：“不要紧的，父亲今天不在家。”杰森浑身竖起的毛发又舒缓了下来，顺从地贴在身上。他往旁边挪挪，算是一个默许。迪克走过去，和他并肩趴在栏杆上，把一只手搭上他的肩膀，细致地抚摸着他已经长出结实的肌肉的手臂。这样的抚摸很难界定，你可以说它是一种兄弟间的亲昵，也可以说这是种性骚扰。迪克不知道杰森内心是怎样想的，但他没有拒绝，而是继续盯着楼下的一棵在风中摇摆的树。  
杰森在去年成年，今年他就要走向十九岁。迪克转过头看着他的侧脸，他的小翅膀已经长得比他还高了。他把手往下移，抓住杰森的腰侧，轻轻地捏了一下那儿的肌肉。有些坚硬。杰森受惊地颤了一下，身体绷紧，如果对方不是迪克，现在可能就已经躺在楼下的草地上了。杰森现在可以算是他某种程度上的情人，一只凶巴巴的猫科动物，但他的男孩（比他还要高的男孩）还不愿意让他做超越亲吻和抚摸的事，也不愿意和他去布鲁德海文。  
“和我去布鲁德海文，”他哄骗杰森，“我们可以住在一间公寓里，睡同一张床，每天早上挤在卫生间的镜子前一起刷牙。”韦恩庄园太大了，他们没有机会做这些事。  
“父亲不太经常去那里，但它离哥谭也不远，你随时可以回来。”迪克又补充。他知道他的男孩同时还是父亲的男孩。但是杰森只能从他这里得到那些抚摸和亲吻，情人意义上的，而他在父亲那里得不到。迪克想，像是刚登上一片岛屿的航海者一般骄傲。他比父亲更早地得到了杰森。

杰森从不管他叫老男人，但他会这么叫父亲。  
现在他的男孩已经二十二岁了，仍有些像青春期时一般叛逆。他十五岁的时候总这么叫父亲，现在也如此。迪克并不嫉妒，这是很多父亲的称呼，而他不在乎杰森怎么称呼自己。  
他只在乎杰森依然是他的情人。这是个很有趣的词，对于他们两个而言，它意味着迪克在除了杰森之外，还可以去找其他的女友，或者男友。但他一次也没找过。他会对着色情杂志上的红发美女手淫，然后在快要射出来时想起杰森的身体，巨大的愧疚感会伴随他度过高潮。他就是无法不喜欢杰森的身体，尽管他的屁股干瘪，身材壮实，到处都硬邦邦的，不柔软。迪克喜欢杰森的身体。迪克喜欢杰森。  
杰森是不是也这么喜欢他呢？有的时候，杰森会在性爱后，不加掩饰地盯着迪克腿间疲软的阴茎发呆。迪克把脸凑到对方的脸旁，问他的弟弟在想些什么。杰森就不再盯着他的下体看，用一句趣话搪塞过去，或者干脆就不说话。迪克一身冷汗地发现他不知道问题的答案，他不再能够轻易地看出杰森在想什么。他的小翅膀已经长得足够大了。他意识到。从他发育完全成熟的身躯，更加理性的话语，以及难以看清的想法，他意识到。  
杰森走进了雾里。

杰森也会看色情杂志，浏览色情网站，他看到过很多次除了迪克之外的赤裸的身体，而它们让他恶心，看上去陌生又肮脏。他看见那些同性恋影片中，做0号的演员射精之后在腿间随着起伏晃荡的软绵绵的阴茎，胃里涌起一阵潮水。  
他开始怀疑自己的青春期缺乏性教育。布鲁斯确实很少和他讨论这些东西，但是迪克常换的女朋友让他对此有朦朦胧胧的认识。他会偷偷幻想迪克是如何和他的女友们上床的，然后又为自己的下流想法而斥责自己。  
于是如今，杰森在性爱之后长久地注视着迪克的阴茎，看看自己是否也会同样觉得恶心。但是他无法分辨自己的感觉，每次高潮过去，他都会有性爱后的羞愧感。他和迪克做爱做了两年，没有一次是例外。羞愧感带来恶心，所以他无法确定自己到底为不为迪克软下来的阴茎恶心。它被蒙上了高潮后的性冷淡，无法吸引他，不能带给他欲望，像一团死肉。  
迪克坐在沙发上看九十年代的恐怖电影时，杰森走到他的身旁，跪坐下来，开始脱掉他的拳击短裤。  
“你在干什么？”迪克往沙发背上缩，想要掰开他的手。  
“我要给你口交，在你还没硬的时候。”杰森一字一顿地说，把迪克的短裤褪到膝盖。他里边什么也没穿，柔软的阴茎直接露了出来。迪克开始慌了，他搞不明白杰森的用意。杰森只是不说话，他盯了几秒迪克的阴茎，然后把手覆上。  
这是杰森第一次为迪克口交，后者一点也不舒服，但他还是硬了，并且喘息着在杰森的嘴里射了出来，手松松地抓着他的头发。之前一直都是迪克为杰森口交，不知道为什么地。就像是约定好的一样。  
迪克不再问。扯了两张餐巾纸，一张递给杰森，一张用来擦干净阴茎上的精液和口水。杰森擦了擦嘴巴，捂着嘴，跑进洗手间里。迪克以前曾有几次把他的精液吞了下去。他边把精液吐进洗手池里边想。对方是怎么做到的？口交并不让他恶心，但他非常不适应精液的味道。  
口交并不让他恶心，在开始口交之前迪克软塌塌的阴茎也不让他觉得恶心。  
他听见后边有脚步声，扭过头，看见迪克站在洗手间的门中央，一手扶着门框。“抱歉，我没忍住。”  
“没关系，”杰森说，胃里还在翻腾，“我只是不太适应。”  
迪克走过去亲吻他，舔他口腔里自己的味道。

又过了一年半，迪克依旧当着警察，而他高大的男孩去了一家书店工作。他的书店在迪克的辖区里，有时迪克会哼着歌从杰森的店外巡逻过去，迅速而又准确地透过玻璃瞥上一眼。杰森有时看他，有时不看，他把结实的身躯窝在椅子上，坐在柜子后低头读着他的书。  
他的男孩早就长成男人啦。他想。杰森每天都去健身房，到了晚上才回来。迪克不和他一起去，他们去的甚至都不是同一个健身房。迪克不知道他在那里都遇到了哪些人，同样他也不知道他在店里都遇到了什么样的顾客。杰森很少和他说店里的事，他也从不多问。在巡逻时往书店里边张望一眼是他所能做到最远的了。  
他不知道的是，杰森同样害怕。他清楚地记得情人这个称呼，以及他们俩默认的它的含义。尽管迪克每天都会和他讲警局里的事，他仍然害怕，只是他从不说出口。健身房里有男人曾经向他搭讪，在桑拿房里用很露骨的眼神对他发出邀请，或者在洗澡间越过自己的帘子盯着他，然后微微把帘子撩开。如果他接受了邀请，他想，他们可能会在桑拿房里互相抚摸，从大腿到阴茎，他知道有很多人在里边干这些事。然后男人就会把他带回家，做爱。杰森从未告诉迪克这些事，所以他隐隐地害怕迪克也是如此。  
只是他从来不说。

春天的时候，迪克和杰森从布鲁德海文回到哥谭，在庄园里度过了短暂的一个假期。  
他们算什么呢？从纯粹的兄弟到既是兄弟，又是情人？又或许从一开始就没那么纯粹。他们怀疑家庭里的另外两个弟弟，提姆和达米安察觉了。布鲁斯似乎仍未知道他们的关系，他或许猜到了，他不可能不察觉，但他不提起，迪克和杰森就把这当作不知道。  
在假期的这些夜里，迪克和杰森的门都从不上锁。他们中的一人会在半夜偷偷打开另一人的房门，溜进去和他共眠。他们一次也没有做爱，只是待在一起睡觉，然后到了拂晓时分，那一人又会潜回自己的房间里。  
在吃饭的时候他们并排坐在一起，餐桌下的把戏永远玩不厌。达米安在桌对面以一种可以说是阴沉的表情盯着他们，而提姆则是担忧。迪克把脚从棉质拖鞋里抽出来，贴在杰森的脚上，用腿肚摩擦杰森的小腿背，若无其事地迎上弟弟们的目光。杰森沉默地吃着盘里的东西，迪克蹭蹭他的脚背，他则抬起脚趾作为回应。  
没有人会往桌底下看。

一天夜里，杰森一个人躺在沙发上，望着高高的天花板。他想起他们这几天所做的事，又想起当他和迪克一起坐在沙发上的时候，他总会涌起一股想要把对方踹下去的冲动。杰森觉得这很荒诞。他想，你怎么能同时爱一个人又想把他踹下沙发呢？  
他又想，或许自己并不爱他，只想把他踹下沙发。  
杰森为这个想法而感到有些恐惧，他意识到自己在一开始的时候就将“他爱迪克”考虑了进去，但紧接着他又否认了它。因为把迪克踹下沙发的冲动是他能够很明显地感觉到的，但“他爱迪克”却很模糊，令他怀疑。  
他在沙发上翻了一个身。迪克现在或许正在自己的房间里等他。客厅里黑漆漆的，就连阿尔弗雷德也已经回房睡觉去了。他有些不想上楼，找他的情人，像十八世纪的爱情小说那样幽会。今天晚上他想逃避，把视线沉于黑暗，等到脑子里的想法全都平静后就一个人睡去。

当杰森关上身后的房门时，迪克正坐在床上翻看着照片，匆忙地抬起头对他挑一挑眉。  
“布鲁斯还在公司，提姆去了市中心，达米安在花园，阿尔弗——他在准备今晚的晚餐。”他们其实很担心阿尔弗雷德，老管家总是有能力知道他们的一切事情，而若他问起，出于对他的爱与尊重，他们什么也不会隐瞒。  
杰森报告完毕，坐在了书桌前的椅子上，他下意识地想要蹬地板，紧接着突然反应过来这不是转椅，脚已经收不回去了，鞋子哒的一声砸在地面上。  
“你昨晚没有来找我。”  
“我在沙发上不小心睡着了，”杰森说，“那部电影使我困倦。”  
迪克把旧照片们往床头柜上一放，然后向后倒在他曾经的床上。“唉，我充满回忆的旧房间。”他转移了话题，长长地叹气，盯着天花板。这个房间让他熟悉又陌生，他的过去让他熟悉这块地方，但他的现在却对这里满是陌生感。那些旧照片也是如此。  
“充满你和你的女友们的性爱回忆？”杰森嘲笑道，从椅子上站起来，坐在迪克的床尾。  
迪克笑了起来，把手伸过去拉着杰森的手。“你在吃醋吗？”他问，不停地笑着。他感到快乐，这是杰森第一次明白地表露出吃醋，所以他不停地笑着，同时用大拇指摩挲杰森的掌心。他不是唯一会吃醋的人。  
“你觉得呢？”杰森嘟囔着，然后迅速地闭上嘴。他万分懊悔，为他不小心把这句话说了出来。迪克把他的手拉过来，在手背上亲了一口。  
紧接着杰森俯下身子去吻他，断断续续地说：“是的，我是在吃醋。如果你要我主动承认的话。是的。”  
他满脸通红地边说边吻着他，而迪克却推开他，注视着他发红的脸颊：“如果你愿意主动的话。”  
杰森扭过头，起身离开了迪克的房间。  
迪克翻了个身，一个劲地盯着他的旧照片看，眼睛很久也没有眨一下。

晚餐之后，迪克去阳台吹风，一点也不惊讶地看到杰森趴在栏杆上。杰森转头看向他，而他比了个噤声的手势。布鲁斯在家，他走过去也趴在栏杆上，谨慎地和杰森拉开了距离。  
“你知道吗，”杰森突然说，“以前的我老是在等待。”  
他接着说，“我趴在这里，什么也不做，等待你走过来亲吻我，因为我不明白自己是抗拒还是想要，”杰森把下巴埋进臂弯里，声音发闷，“而现在我长大了。”  
“长大之后呢？”迪克问。  
“长大之后我发现，我可以主动去亲吻你了。”  
迪克再一次笑了起来，发出他那些好听的、快乐的笑声。  
他的男孩——他的男人仍在雾里，但他走了进去，和他亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是想在“没有人会往桌底下看”就结尾  
> 是个有些恐怖的故事 认真地想了想 还挺恐怖的


End file.
